


The scheme of things

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: Everyone is sorted where they would have been if it wasn't for misconceptions and stereotypes and the centuries old hat listening to the opinions of small childrenGen for now, may change if I decide to write moreAdopt if you want, just let me know so I can read it





	The scheme of things

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything

Harry goes to Hufflepuff, with qualities of Hufflepuff (loyalty, hard working) which causes him to actually do well and gather more spells in his repitoire. He also has qualities of ravenclaw (seeking more knowlege, thinking before acting) and Slytherin (self-preservation and sneakiness)  
Hermione goes to Ravenclaw  
Ron goes to Gryffindor  
Draco goes to Gryffindor  
Crabbe and Goyle go to Gryffindor  
Neville goes to Hufflepuff?  
Everyone else the same? Maybe change others...

 

Harry still meets the Weasleys on the platform and Ron still sits with him in the compartment, but Harry also talks with Hermione and Neville about the houses and makes them look differently at the house values  
He bought a couple extra books to read a bit into the houses and quidditch cause he wanted to know about what the heck Hagrid and Draco were talking about, and he actually likes reading cause IT SAID THAT IN THE BOOKS AND EVERYONES LIKE OH NO HE HAS TO MOOCH OFF HERMIONE WITH RON BECAUSE BEST FRIENDS CANT BE SMARTER THAN EACH OTHER, THERES NO WAY HARRY COULD HAVE ACTUALLY STUDIED A BIT, REALISED HE COULD DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN RON AND MADE FRIENDS WITH NEVILLE GOD JK I HAVE SOME SERIOUS PROBLEMS WITH YOUR BOOKS, EVEN THOUGH THEYRE FICTIONAL KIDS BOOKS ok rant over


End file.
